


你看到的我是蓝色的

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	你看到的我是蓝色的

*424  
星娜 一点点马民 一点点BG

 

*  
天上的星星不说话  
深海的人鱼没尾巴

————————————————

哥哥来带他回家了。  
人群散去后朴志晟才慢吞吞踱到校门口，食指勾着书包，书包带一路拖过来，沾了厚厚的灰。他在小摊前低头等鲫鱼饼，手缩在袖子里，盯着鞋尖的污渍发愣。  
哥哥昨天刚给他擦干净的。他很喜欢这双蓝色帆布鞋，他很喜欢蓝色。哥哥前几天又买了一双深蓝的，他还舍不得打开包装。  
鲫鱼饼离开锅炉时他端正背好书包。一只叼在嘴里，拉开校服拉链，另一只裹在怀里。鲫鱼饼很烫，他抓住鱼尾巴松开嘴，片刻又顺着牙印咬上去。牙根很痛，他皱了皱眉。隔着单薄的T恤，胸口那一片烫得发红。他挪了挪位置，整个胸膛都热起来。  
转身时差点撞倒女孩。

“不是说好了我请你吗……”

女孩瞪圆了眼睛，鼓足勇气扯了一个谎，睫毛很长很翘，在发抖。像蝴蝶在抖落鳞粉。她只敢看朴志晟一秒。说话的同时眼神飘移，慢慢低下头去，露出白皙的后颈，一节突出的硬骨。  
够买两只鲫鱼饼的纸币在她手心攥成一团，她无措地将它摊开，褶皱不会消失的。  
她无法分辨自己是焦虑还是喜悦。她知道朴志晟的目光在她身上，轻飘飘的。  
但不会降落。  
朴志晟咬掉鱼嘴，红豆馅的香味立刻冒出来，散在热气中。小摊阿婆特别关照他，浇了满满一勺，咬一口就能吃到馅。更烫了。他皱眉，侧身离开女孩，连肩膀都不碰到。  
移动到侧门，白色电动车刚刚好在路边停下，罗渽民戴着粉色头盔冲他招手，手腕上的红绳，穗子跟着摆动。  
一个勉强可以称为笑容的表情在朴志晟脸上缓缓展开。他眯起眼，好像落日给哥哥镀上金光，太耀眼了。他勾起嘴角，笨拙又迟钝，最终停留在不太明显的角度。  
变换表情的时候他像生锈的机器，零件腐朽，艰难运作，齿轮勉强咬合，发出尖锐刺耳的摩擦声，效率低下，白白损耗大半能量。但好歹看上去多了几分温度。  
如果女孩面前的朴志晟是刚凿出来的坚冰，现在，他融化了，和鲫鱼饼共享恰到好处的温热。  
他甚至加快了步伐。  
罗渽民接过他怀里的鲫鱼饼。哥哥吃东西很认真，垂眸，睫毛洒下小小一片阴影。是更漂亮的蝴蝶。朴志晟靠在一边，手臂和哥哥紧贴着。  
罗渽民被烫到，低呼一声，用手扇风。朴志晟凑过去给他的鲫鱼饼吹气，嘴撅起来，腮帮子一鼓一鼓。小孩柔软的头发蹭着哥哥的下巴，罗渽民伸手去捏他的脸，没有多少肉，就扯起一层皮。  
他们继续吃自己的鲫鱼饼。罗渽民的手机屏幕一闪一闪，朴志晟看了一眼，又专注进食。罗渽民剩了鱼尾，朴志晟接过去吃掉。哥哥给他抹掉嘴角的面包屑。  
朴志晟盯着罗渽民嘴角的红豆馅。哥哥嘴唇是粉色的，嘴角是红色的。他又凑过去，伸出舌尖，柔软的，湿润的，小动物在温柔舔舐。

要比裹在鲫鱼饼里的甜。

而实际上朴志晟盯着罗渽民的鞋。哥哥用纸巾擦了嘴，一小块红色裹在白色里掉进垃圾桶，香味消失了。哥哥走动的时候露出脚踝，也系了一根红绳。哥哥穿的是新鞋。  
朴志晟抓住书包上的玩偶挂件，扼着咽喉，一点一点收紧。在掌心皱成一团废棉絮，发出微乎其微的虚弱哀嚎。  
罗渽民坐上电动车，转动钥匙，朴志晟跳上后座。胸膛贴住哥哥的后背，双手环住哥哥的腰。就这样软绵绵地抱着哥哥，安静靠着，侧着脸失神看倒退的地面，白线黄线消失了又出现，有落叶被碾碎，或是卷进车轮。  
逃离虐待的玩偶在身侧慢慢恢复了原样，有些狼狈，随着轻微颠簸，无助晃动。后颈线开了，露出一小撮填充物。  
遇到红灯时，朴志晟调整了姿势。下巴搁在哥哥肩上，看后视镜。

怎么粉色头盔下面还露出了粉色。

朴志晟摘下罗渽民的头盔，哥哥来不及阻止。  
满眼凌乱的粉色，刺鼻的化学药剂残留，和方才就引起怀疑的蜜桃香水撕扯在一起。罗渽民惊慌失措，捂住脑袋，抿紧了嘴唇。朴志晟握住他的手腕，移开他双手，慢慢捋顺他的头发。  
然后重新戴上头盔。重新恢复拥抱的姿势，没有用力，十指交叉，手臂落在胯骨。

“今天……刚染的。还好吗？”

在后面车辆的催促下，罗渽民回过神来，转动油门。把手橡胶套落了一圈指甲印。朴志晟感觉他在颤抖，心跳乱了节奏。

“不喜欢的话我等下染回去。”

药水味道直往鼻子里钻，入侵了神经揪住末梢狠狠拉扯。线条倒退的速度比之前慢，像背了沉重的壳，累累负担压得薄弱身躯喘不过气。

“好看的。”

回应的时候朴志晟慢慢收回笑容也收回手臂，玩偶再一次陷入魔爪。罗渽民松了口气，笑得有些羞涩。他的手机屏幕还在闪。  
剩下的路途朴志晟一直盯着哥哥的后颈，一截粉色发梢无处躲藏，暴露在冷风里。他感觉到罗渽民发自内心的轻松和喜悦，白线倒退速度又快起来。  
玩偶尸首分离。身体在马路上挣扎几下，瘫在中央，承受一轮又一轮的践踏。脑袋悬空，拍打着书包拉链，断裂处飘着白色棉絮。  
朴志晟抹干净指尖的碎屑，又趴在哥哥背上。

他忽然明白家里最近的新物件从何而来。

 

 

罗渽民冲进办公室的时候朴志晟觉得有些好笑。笑点在哪他说不清，哥哥看见他翘课去染的蓝发而瞪圆的眼，迷茫的表情很可爱，或是班主任看见哥哥的粉色脑袋而崩塌的威严，满腹说教堵在喉咙，实在滑稽。  
总之他眯起眼忍不住动了动嘴角，倒是隔壁桌的年轻女老师没忍住呛了口茶。  
罗渽民在班主任语重心长的教育下有节奏的点头，适时鞠躬道歉，顺便按住朴志晟蓝得晃眼的脑袋往下扣。班主任最后指着罗渽民的粉毛，嘴巴开了又合，手指抖了又抖，无话可说。

“他父母呢？”

朴志晟全程在抠衣服，校服松紧带扯没了弹性，此刻掰断了拉链。他盯着裂开的下摆，然后挪动目光，落在哥哥握紧的拳头上。

“我就是他监护人。”

罗渽民又鞠了一躬，拉着朴志晟往外走。  
这是朴志晟第一次被叫家长。他一时冲动翻墙去理发店的时候，没有想过罗渽民会来。哥哥流着粉色的汗，白色衬衫后面湿了一小块。  
罗渽民不说话，在教学楼走得很急。朴志晟书包上的玩偶残骸欢乐打转。女孩们抛开了课本去看这一蓝一粉的怪像，他们握紧的双手正好在观众视觉盲区。  
朴志晟在楼梯拐角抱住罗渽民，把他松松圈在怀里，嘴唇贴着他后颈，拇指在手腕摩挲。

“没关系，这样很好看。”

罗渽民轻轻拍他手背。朴志晟收紧了怀抱，去蹭哥哥的脸颊。  
他满足地笑起来，他看见哥哥泛红的眼眶。

“回家吧。”

 

校门口一辆轿车冲他们鸣喇叭。驾驶座上的男人对着罗渽民挥手。  
罗渽民跑去和车里的男人说话。朴志晟看着落空的掌心。他试图去抓住什么，最终背过身去，手举到嘴边。他开始咬自己，一下一下，啃着指节，骨头咯咯作响。像钝刀在屠宰。迟钝到痛觉都懒得运作。

“我送你们回家吧。”

“不用麻烦你了，不是说了不用等我吗？”

“不麻烦啊顺路的，娜娜你就让我送一次吧。”

娜娜。

血沾满牙齿也无察觉，朴志晟磨完骨骼去咬手腕，叼起一块肉，使劲往里嵌。浑身颤栗。  
罗渽民结束无意义的甜蜜争执去顾及朴志晟时，后者已经撕开了另一只手的痂。哥哥进入视线，他停止自我折磨，收起暴戾尖刺，变得温顺乖巧。好像只是无意咬破了嘴唇。  
罗渽民咽下结块的苦涩，像鱼刺划破喉咙，他艰难蠕动嘴唇，最终没能发出什么声音。他闭上眼，愧疚或是绝望溶在未能落下的泪水中，倒流回心里。睫毛是湿润的。沉重的画刷，阴影里藏着什么呢。  
他掏出纸巾擦掉他脸上的血迹。朴志晟抓住他的手腕，小心翼翼像护着最脆弱的宝物。伤口未凝的血蹭到衬衫袖口。

“走吧。”

罗渽民没有回头看那个从车上下来的男人。朴志晟替他看了。  
西装领带，名表，就是表情迷茫失落，还透着一股稚气。目光交汇前他转移视线，盯住罗渽民袖口的血渍。

地铁很拥挤。朴志晟抓着扶手，哥哥就在他怀里，攥着他的外套。侧脸就能亲吻的距离。新的人群迫使他们紧贴在一起，朴志晟顺便圈住哥哥的腰，他们能听见对方的心跳。  
朴志晟喜欢和罗渽民坐地铁，仅限于人多的时候。他为自己能提供的微弱的保护力洋洋得意，没有戒备但牢靠的怀抱里，哥哥无处可逃。  
他看着车窗上模糊的倒影，晕开的粉色与蓝色似乎融合在一起，多般配。  
罗渽民忽然也回赠拥抱，滚烫的气息落在他颈间。是湿润的。

“他对我很好。”

其实他们看上去也挺登对。

 

 

罗渽民给朴志晟的手擦了药。他捉摸不清药水渗入伤口有多痛。朴志晟的表情没有一丝破绽，整个人放空，眼神没有焦点。

“他叫……”

咕噜。  
朴志晟的饥饿打断罗渽民的坦白。他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，手背搭在他膝盖上，弯曲手指，轮到他放空。朴志晟勾住那道弯，轻轻捏了捏。  
第二声咕噜响起，他起身整好药箱。朴志晟跟着他进了厨房，握着他的手腕。等他不需要移动的时候，他从背后抱住他，靠在他肩上。

“你戴帽子上学吧，可以戴吗？”

朴志晟晃了晃脑袋。

“那就这样吧，挺好看的。大不了我再去一趟学校。”

朴志晟收紧手臂，又摇头。罗渽民被他的头发弄得痒痒，笑起来，伸手摸了摸他的脖子。

“先去做作业，还要一会儿呢。”

朴志晟悄悄踩脚，手上松了力度，但没有放开。罗渽民又软软哄了几句，才把他哄出厨房。  
门铃意外响起。男人给他送来他落在车上的包。罗渽民堵在门口冲他笑，没有放他进去的意思。他忽然朝他身后摆了摆手，笑得拘谨。

“……嗨？”

朴志晟走出了卧室，双手插在柔软的抱枕里。外壳很有韧性，一时半会儿撕不坏。  
仿佛是在等待一个极其关键的时刻，世纪会晤或是航天对接，罗渽民紧张地揪着红绳，男人则一脸期待，睁圆了眼，甚至屏住呼吸。  
朴志晟慢慢收起警惕的目光，抽出手，学男人的样子摆了摆，指尖沾了一团棉絮。他甚至勉强挤出僵硬的笑容，咧开嘴。

这是朴志晟第一次对罗渽民以外的人主动表达善意。

罗渽民靠在墙上笑，松了口气，揉揉眼睛。但他还是选择把男人挡在门外。他跑过去抱住朴志晟。朴志晟拍了拍他的肩膀，褪下那个蹩脚的微笑。温度骤降。罗渽民没有察觉，眼泪落在他颈窝。

“谢谢。”

 

 

“你蓝发好好看啊。”

翘了体育课，女孩再一次鼓足勇气上前搭话。  
朴志晟坐在角落靠窗的位置，和群体划开一道界线。他靠着椅背，手里抓着新的娃娃，对外面发呆。光线落在他身上，病态的白色，脖颈上流动蓝色血液。蓝发诡异得刺眼。  
女孩觉得他下一秒就要变为透明泡沫，湮灭于晴天。  
她确认这又是一次无伤大雅的失败，爽快收起巧克力准备撤退，朴志晟却忽然扭头瞥了她一眼。她于是慌慌张张又递出巧克力，伸直手臂，头埋得很低。  
朴志晟收下了。捏着包装另一端，慢慢抽走。

“你的名字？”

女孩受宠若惊，攥紧了裙摆，脸颊绯红。眼神不知该落在何处，打量朴志晟布满伤疤的手背，或是直视他的眼。审视的或是敌意的，怎样都好，至少他的目光刺在脸上不再是冰凉的刀刃，是有温度的，是有焦点的。  
朴志晟听得见，朴志晟不是哑巴。  
或许下一次她有资格站出来替他挡下几句嘲讽。

“你可以叫我娜娜。”

娜娜。

朴志晟冲她笑，将嘴角扬到他能做到的最高弧度，并眯起眼。他从冰窖逃离跳入温泉，热气氤氲，女孩神魂颠倒，没有听见巧克力碎裂的声音。她捂住脸跑回座位，趴在桌上独自消化偌大的喜悦。  
然后一键重置。朴志晟面向窗外，茫然看着天空。是晴空万里，蓝色的。掌心剩一堆残渣，从破损的包装漏出来。他挪了挪脚，干脆碾成粉末。  
罗渽民发来消息。

【今天我和Mark一起来接你好吗】

【好】

回复的同时朴志晟抠下玩偶的蓝色玻璃眼珠。咕噜噜滚出门外。女孩没能跟上朴志晟的脚步，还未离开教学楼就被甩掉。罗渽民在校门口等着，揪着手腕上的红绳，一手撕扯唇上的死皮。  
短短几步路，他一遍又一遍问真的可以吗，不舒服的话我们坐地铁回家。朴志晟握着他的手腕，随意挑了几个时机点头。Mark显然更加紧张，在驾驶座上等着，抓着安全带坐如针毡。  
仿佛按下静音键，前座两人抿紧了嘴，大气不敢出，只是不约而同频繁地看向后视镜，观察朴志晟的情绪。后座的小孩意外的很放松，懒懒散散靠着车窗，眼神游离于天空和马路，像凝结在另一个时空。娃娃没有遭受折磨，安稳躺在他腿上。

“要不一起吃个饭？”

Mark在红灯前停下，小心翼翼再迈出一步。  
罗渽民拍了拍朴志晟的膝盖，轻声重复一遍。  
朴志晟扭头，盯了一会儿哥哥的手背，缓缓抬起下巴，最后抬眼。这一天他做了过多反应，齿轮磨损得厉害，更加迟钝。他没有理会恳切的邀请，目不转睛盯住车顶的挂件。  
深蓝色的闪耀的一串星星于是降落在他面前，摇摆碰撞，悦耳清冽。朴志晟坐直身子，伸手，摊开掌心。银色的穗子先落下来，星星浸泡在银河。  
又竖起一块里程碑，Mark用干咳掩饰喜悦，在后车愤怒催促前启动车子，没有在意被忽视的邀请。

“他很喜欢蓝色的东西。”

星星挂在指尖，朴志晟歪头凝视，又按下暂停键，略去所有多余动作。

 

14岁的夏天罗渽民带他爬到山上看流星，望远镜都没有，裸眼等奇迹出现。结果下起大雨，天空漆黑，他们在树下抱着取暖，交错打喷嚏。罗渽民执意要等放睛，最后就着微弱的信号，在勉强收敛的雨声中，点开一张糊到只能看清成片亮点的所谓大规模英仙座流星雨。  
零点的时候朴志晟开口说出他到这个家两年以来的第一句话，哥哥生日快乐。

“我就说你不是哑巴啊！”

罗渽民湿漉漉的手去捏他湿漉漉的脸，雨水泥水抹到一起，将他变成脏兮兮的小动物。他晃着他的脑袋，冲他咧嘴笑。

“你就是落下来的那颗星星。”

“天上的星星不说话，地上的娃娃想……像朵花！”

罗渽民扯着变声期的破锣嗓给他唱歌，唱到一半自己笑得喘不过气来。他笑倒在他怀里，雨渐渐停了。

这是朴志晟最后一次看见罗渽民这样对自己笑。

 

罗渽民打开了话闸子，告诉Mark朴志晟喜欢的食物喜欢的玩具，又骄傲地告知弟弟的优异成绩。然后他开始讲他的课程讲他的作业，讲他社团的琐事和学校食堂门口的黑猫。  
悲剧发生前的罗渽民又回来了。鲜活的惬意的，他无所顾忌地大笑，剪开紧绷的神经，丢了束缚。生活的重担暂时抛到一边。

那个重担是朴志晟。

Mark自然地牵起罗渽民的手，同时朴志晟的指缝渗出血。不知何时他离开他幻想的宇宙，那个梦境被捏碎，黑暗吞噬了星光，他在无底洞往下坠。

星星有尖锐锋利的棱角。  
刺痛的是他，不是前座的情侣。

朴志晟没有再看他们紧握的手，继续望着窗外发呆。甚至没有表情变化。看上去像是那只可怜的娃娃在淌血，从空洞的眼眶开始。最后另一只蓝色玻璃珠也不见。

哥哥现在很开心。

他这样想着，车锁打开前他给自己抹上一点温顺。污浊的一面藏在怀里。

“志晟，bye——”

Mark向他告别。他挤出蹩脚微笑，含含糊糊嗯了一声。他没有去抓罗渽民的手腕。陨落的星星不能被发现。

最后罗渽民又背着他掉眼泪。他把沾了血的酒精棉和星星挂件一起丢进垃圾桶，很久没有转身。朴志晟抱住他，仅仅套上脆弱的空壳，一捅就破。

“对不起。”

是罗渽民说的。

“对不起，我们以后自己回家好吗我不让他送了。”

他转身捧住朴志晟的脸。

“你乖一点好不好？我以后不让他送了你不要再这样了好不好？”

很多时候罗渽民都会用这种悲悯的痛苦的或是乞求的目光看他，眼泪成为睫毛的累赘。蝴蝶在雨天沉甸甸坠落挥不动翅膀，摔在烂泥地，玫瑰花瓣一片片打落调零和他一起腐朽，不过盖上短暂的美丽的皮囊。  
朴志晟始终无法接受。  
情绪不稳定时他会抓紧身边的一切物品，捏碎所有他可以摧毁的，自己鲜血淋漓也无所顾忌。罗渽民并不是什么镇痛剂，不过是一道不容许违抗的死命令，上一秒歇斯底里，哥哥出现的那一刻他也要硬生生拔掉浑身的刺，他伪装成最乖巧温顺的宠物，软软抱着哥哥。

能抓住就好了。他能触碰就足够了。

罗渽民可以轻易挣脱，所幸他也从未抗拒。他以为自己扮演着最有效的安抚工具，其实那具干枯的骨骸中，恶念贪欲仍在相互厮杀，由里到外都血肉模糊，堪堪停留在苍白皮囊下造出安宁假象。  
他永远不会知道。

最终朴志晟只是抓住他的手腕，一点气力也不敢使。开口说话要耗掉半条性命，老化的零件坏成废铁在胸腔发出闷响，撞得钝痛。字词混着血混着流不出的泪从牙缝挤出，谎言还是真心没有争论的必要。

“Mark很好。”

是我不好。

像暴风雨中绽开的蓓蕾，花瓣彻底舒展后云开雾散。残留的雨水顺着叶脉落进泥地，溅起一小摊污水。罗渽民问他要不要点他最喜欢的那家披萨，嘴角上扬。朴志晟点头。

即使他想了又想，换一个亲吻作为奖励会更好。

即使他始终无法得知他润唇膏的味道。

罗渽民去厨房给他切水果，他从垃圾桶翻出血迹斑斑的挂件，挪到浴室冲干净。他接了一大盆水，星星坠入海里。他亲吻星星亲吻大海，脑袋埋进水中。  
他想自己是蓝色的人鱼。他在水下眨眼，吐出一串气泡。  
室息的恶感袭来前他告别大海。廉价的化学药剂开始失效，他流蓝色的眼泪蓝色的汗，一直落下去，他跟着低头。

没有尾巴还能变回人鱼吗。

 

 

Mark有空就会和罗渽民一起接他放学，使劲浑身解数讨好朴志晟。第二次他在后座放了一个柔软的蓝鲸抱枕，第三次是藏了银河的水晶球。朴志晟抱着他送的东西安静待在后座，不去撕扯什么也不捏碎什么，前座可以畅谈，他就摇摇晃晃飘荡在他封闭的空间，坠入深海或是跟着流星降落。刘海半遮眉眼，忽明忽暗，他看到的世界浸泡在蓝色药水里。  
朴志晟最终只知道Mark大他几岁叫什么名字，至于到底什么来历什么身份，或是他和罗渽民如何相识相爱，他没有过问也没有给罗渽民开口陈述的机会。他其实挺喜欢Mark。这档喜欢基于他对罗渽民掏心掏肺的好，基于他区别于普通富二代的天然无公害，甚至有点蠢得可爱。  
朴志晟某天融了一块寒冰对阿婆说要三个鲫鱼饼，面无表情递给Mark，换来他惊喜瞪圆的双眼，像他前一天晚上吃的水晶葡萄。他兴奋之余顺手学罗渽民去捏他的脸，掐的用力了，朴志晟险些被提溜起来。然后罗渽民把Mark按在座位上暴打一顿。  
朴志晟忽然笑起来，抱着新的海星抱枕，肩膀耸了耸。  
阳光克服重重阻力尽可能到达海洋更深处，朴志晟的世界迅速升温。他想念14岁雨中自由欢快的罗渽民，想念他骑自行车载着13岁的他，撒开双手然后跌倒，然后大笑，想念他做各种鬼脸试图逗笑12岁的他，结果自己先笑得前仰后合。  
这样真实生动的罗渽民慢慢回来了。朴志晟有什么理由把他推入海底。

哪怕他漂亮的瞳孔刻着别人的身影。

哪怕他们背着他接吻，交缠的影子就落在他脚边。

 

 

朴志晟好几次收下女孩的巧克力和软糖，甚至收下她亲手做的便当和她一起吃午饭。意外的合胃口。他们坐在操场的看台上，隔着礼貌距离。女孩偷看他的侧脸，蓝发在阳光下会更耀眼。她还是坚信不疑，某一秒他就要变成泡沫飞远去，撞上灼热的太阳，彻底湮灭。于是她常常出神盯着他，一分一秒都不愿落下。通常朴志晟吃完她才动了一半，无波澜的眼神扫过来她依然心动，红着脸赶紧埋头扒饭。朴志晟始终保持城默，女孩知道他的思绪游离在宇宙某个角落，她知道他终有一天会从她的世界消失。她喜欢他怪异的疏离。她是第一个也是唯一一个触碰到他边界的人。  
穿过绿菌场，女孩跟在朴志晟身后。朴志晟喜欢把手缩在袖子里，她找不到恰当理由牵手。离勇气值达标还差很多很多便当。  
于是她挑了一个看上去最睛朗的午后，两根手指捏住他校服宽大的衣袖。朴志晟停下脚步，瞥了一眼她粉色的指甲，没有拒绝。  
他们勉强算并肩同行。  
女孩其实位于视线焦点，愿意围着她转悠的男男女女一层又一层。于是她免不了遭受痛心疾首的质问，被堵在角落，涨红了脸据理力争，试图将怪胎标签从朴志晟身上撕掉。朴志晟经过时目不斜视，一如既往装聋作哑。女孩的求救目光没有落脚处，又一轮嘲讽开始。  
突然她被拉着突出重围，朴志晟死死攥着她的手腕往外走，力气大的可怕，脆弱的手骨在尖叫。她看着他在风中扬起的蓝发，她想，他要她跳海也没关系。  
她一鼓作气挽住他的胳膊，依偎在他身上，黏黏糊糊，终于有恋人的样子。  
没有人会继续反驳。朴志晟也不会开口否认。这个仅限于学校的假象可以一直维持直到他们从世界上消失。

足够了。

 

 

朴志晟把脸贴在玻璃上，尽可能的靠近那些五颜六色的鱼。  
罗渽民和Mark在一旁争辩生僻字的读音，或是兴致勃勃比赛连线图片与实物，相互骂对方蠢蛋。  
朴志晟始终维持最初的姿势，像是褪下一层壳，本体混迹在斑斓鱼群，尾巴荡开浅浅的水波。他很满意这次海洋世界的提议，赖在海底隧道不肯走。  
Mark随口问道哪一条鱼是他，他仔细搜索了很久，指尖点点藏匿在珊瑚后的一截尾巴。于是那条蓝色小鱼离开庇护所，游过来亲吻他的指尖。  
恰好赶上人鱼表演，小孩子跟随人鱼的轨迹涌来涌去鼓掌欢呼。朴志晟痴痴盯着其中蓝色的鱼尾，抬头，旋转，迷失在人群里。

他看见双腿的轮廓。

摒弃很久的恶习突然又撕扯神经，他迫切地想要抓住什么，下意识伸出手去，落了空。他越过层层叠叠的陌生人看到罗渽民和Mark在另一边谈笑风生。  
人鱼在他头顶翻滚旋转，然后消失不见。他看着他们来过的痕迹，白色泡沫最后在潋滟中泯灭。  
他握紧拳头又很快松开。手上的伤口只剩浅浅的密集的疤。他拨开人群抓住罗渽民的手腕，示意他想离开。  
他们错过海豚表演，Mark就直接带朴志晟去找工作人员。朴志晟蹲在水池边，海豚跃出水面亲吻他的脸颊。他抚摸它冰凉的皮肤，笑得餍足。水花打湿他灰色的头发。  
罗渽民想去做过山车，Mark抱着柱子哀嚎求饶，希望寄托于朴志晟，问他是不是很想坐旋转木马。事实上朴志晟盯着那座小小城堡足足发呆五分钟，但他摇了摇头。下一秒Mark就被押赴刑场。  
朴志晟一手抓着气球，一手抱着Mark套圈赢得的海豚玩偶，背鳍皱成一团，线开了，露出一截劣质棉絮。身后是呼啸是尖叫，眼前是童话是幻境，对他来讲，旋转木马要更可怕一些。那是他遥远的朦胧的噩梦。

生母趁他游玩时抛下他，八岁的他一人站在出口，八音盒背景乐像提线木偶舞蹈的伴奏，残疾的士兵跌倒在虫蛀的地板，洋娃娃披头散发花了妆。恶毒巫婆来抓小孩炖汤。  
他自己找回了家，不紧不慢按着门铃，面对生母的惊恐厌恶，无动于衷，换了拖鞋走进自己的卧室。习以为常。

Mark又抱上原来那根柱子，脸色苍白，罗渽民一边给他顺气一边嘲笑他胆小。熙熙攘攘的乐园，人们大多成双成对，朴志晟站在绝缘区，欢声笑语绕着他走。他松手让气球飞走，仰头看它慢慢消失在天际。  
罗渽民买了新气球让他抓着，问他晚上能不能一个人待在家里。  
朴志晟低头盯着深蓝色的帆布鞋，鞋带散了。

“嗯。”

 

然后他一个人在沙发上呆坐到半夜，抱着海豚，气球系在手腕。  
这是罗渽民第一次在外面过夜。朴志晟经常做噩梦，罗渽民就抱着他睡，窝在满床的抱枕堆中。朴志晟上床早，缩在罗渽民习惯睡的那侧试图暖床，实际上他体寒，捂多久都是凉的。他容许Mark插足他们生活之后，情绪很少再有过分的波动，罗渽民得以回自己房间睡安稳觉，不必被半夜闷声撞击惊醒，不用看到朴志晟跌坐在破损的布料和棉絮里。  
就连朴志晟自己都认为，他可以像个正常人了。他可以没有尾巴不必潜入海底，也不必幻想着成为哪颗星星逃离地球。他可以放罗渽民去过正常的生活。

可他就这么一颗心，狭隘的自私的，不能够再包容什么了。

他开始在各个房间走动。他猜得到罗渽民和Mark现在在做什么。他闭上眼就看见他们嘴唇贴在一起，Mark搂着罗渽民的腰。  
那些无辜的抱枕没能逃过爆发的嫉恨。朴志晟蜷缩在角落，用牙撕咬，掏出他们的内胆，他像大雪里被丢弃的小孩，浑身颤栗。他去啃手上的红绳，扯开旧伤疤，猩红顺着嘴角滴下。小兽发出痛苦的呜咽。  
眼睛是干涸的。

没有人会来抚摸他柔软温热的肚皮。

发色褪得很厉害，干枯的灰色的杂草，混着棉絮。廉价劣质的化学药剂仍在腐蚀他的头皮。很痛。洗头的时候蓝色一次比一次浅，像渐渐消失的海。  
朴志晟把蓝色浴盐倒进浴缸。他喜欢泡澡。罗渽民总是在外面掐着时间催他，防止他昏睡过去，沉到水底。

这一次他无所顾忌躺下去。

他睁圆了眼，看未溶解的浴盐在水面打转。在水里的时候他不再想去抓紧什么，他摊开掌心，收起焦躁收起痛苦。海水会舔舐他的伤口。海水会拥抱他。他只管往下坠，往下坠，不用害怕尖锐的礁石。一直坠落就好了，沉到阳光永远无法拯救的海底。  
他可以做很多很多梦，好的坏的都随他。  
他可以哭，鱼群也不会发现。

 

从卧铺上醒来的时候，12岁的朴志晟不知道这是第几次被父母丢弃，他应该睡过了上一个码头，他不知道下个港口是何处。  
他走到甲板上，倚着栏杆看茫茫大海。跳下去的时候他第一次见到罗渽民，看见他伸出的手，看见他惊慌失措，看见他跑开去寻找救援。  
坠落的过程中他一直想罗渽民那张漂亮的脸蛋。死亡好像没那么痛苦。然后他用半条命换来这个哥哥。

朴志晟从来没有索求什么。寄人篱下让他在踏进这个家门的那一刻就褪下所有小孩名正言顺的叛逆任性，失去表达喜怒哀乐的功能，鲜活的雀跃的影子溶解在海里，或许被鲨鱼撕碎。其实那些珍贵的孩童独有的标签，早就所剩无几。廉价的白T他可以一直穿，橱窗里的心仪物件他不看，他接受罗渽民一家能给的最大善意与关照，一句话也不说。  
他很乖。他很努力地裹紧乖巧皮囊，久而久之黏在骨肉上撕不开。  
他过得很开心。罗渽民很喜欢他。

 

 

朴志晟没能如愿以偿做他的人鱼。他悬在半空看海里的自己慢慢长出鱼尾，冒出鳞片，忽然又前功尽弃。他发现蓝色的海水是眼泪。

然后他醒过来，世界是白色的。

Mark叫醒了瘫在陪护床上的罗渽民，自觉退到门外。  
朴志晟上一次看到这样憔悴虚弱的罗渽民，是在养父母的葬礼。他们死于海难。  
他看上去已经没有眼泪可以流下来。  
他抱着他一直说对不起。  
朴志晟看到一个浅色的吻痕，快褪去了。他动了动胳膊，罗渽民伸出手腕让他抓。  
他仅仅把掌心贴在他的手背。他知道他已经什么都抓不住。  
趁他们和医生交谈的间隙，朴志晟拔了针头赤脚溜出病房，过了一会儿又灰溜溜跑回来。他觉得跳楼太不体面，血肉模糊不够雅观。  
然后他开始思考，在走廊挨罗渽民的巴掌，或是看到罗渽民靠在Mark怀里恸哭，哪个要难过些。

下午Mark送他们回家。罗渽民裹了冰块给他敷脸，他僵直坐着，看屋里没来得及收拾的残骸。之后的好几天他们没有交流，也没有出门，罗渽民寸步不离，锁了窗子收起尖锐物品，甚至包好家具的边边角角。他整晚抱着他，隔段时间就惊醒，检查他是不是睡得安稳。他逼他吃药，包装上密密麻麻写满他读不通顺的中文，他按照标签上写的规定一颗一颗数好那些彩色药丸，然后按颜色吞下去。

Mark没有再出现。

朴志晟不止一次发现罗渽民躲到阳台抽烟。曾经鲜活的粉色惨淡无生机，笼罩在混浊的烟雾里。这时候落地窗不会上锁。终于有一天朴志晟鼓起勇气走出去，罗渽民慌慌张张掐灭烟头，面面相觑。

“我不会丢下你的。”

“你也别离开我。”

 

Mark发来消息的时候朴志晟在啃苹果。一口咬下去，留下血牙印。  
应该等罗渽民切好再吃的。

【加拿大交换申请快截止了】

【你要不要再考虑一下】

【我陪你一起过去】

【你弟弟我也会安排好的你不用担心】

【娜娜 回一下消息好吗】

锁屏上消息不停滚动，朴志晟平静读完。罗渽民冲过来夺走手机，看着屏幕出神。

“我不会去的。”

 

这一晚罗渽民睡得很沉。朴志晟脱离他的怀抱，把枕头塞到他怀里。他剪断他手腕和脚踝的红绳，藏进衣兜。他从厨余垃圾中翻找到申请材料的尸体，尽可能擦干净，一片一片粘好还原，整整齐齐摆到罗渽民床头。他不小心打翻安眠药的瓶子，瓶身贴着他的名字，瓶盖没拧紧，白色药丸滚了一地。罗渽民翻了个身，发出呜咽，没有被吵醒。  
离开之前朴志晟用指尖碰了碰他的嘴唇，又碰了碰自己的。

不论罗渽民究竟什么意愿，朴志晟做不到心安理得把他永远捆在自己身边。他应该飞远去，而不是拴了镣铐跌跌撞撞，翅膀只能拂过海面。他已经为他改了一次高考志愿，他不希望他再抛弃唾手可得的幸福。他欠他的只能这一次一口气能还多少算多少，再多他也没什么可以给。

女孩已经在楼下等他，满脸期待。  
他们一起去染发。一粉一蓝。女孩背着他让发型师给她剪短，头发落在地上的时候她忍住没哭。大功告成之后她挽着朴志晟的胳膊，笑着说，

 

“我像不像你的娜娜？”

 

下午他们看了一场无聊的电影，在最后十分钟学会了接吻。傍晚在廉价的旅馆学会做爱。朴志晟一遍又一遍喊娜娜，女孩抱着他，粉色指甲在他背上划出血痕。

罗渽民永远没机会发现这个龌龊的秘密。

地铁上朴志晟把女孩紧紧搂在怀里，车窗粉蓝的倒影融合在一起。中途他把她推出车厢，再次启动的时候他对他笑。女孩跟着跑了几步跌倒在地上，失声痛哭。

 

我不是你的娜娜。

 

没有人知道14岁的那场流星雨，朴志晟曾经对着黑漆漆的天空许愿，15岁也是，16岁17岁，即使他根本连星星也看不见，他跪在地上，默念着，渽民哥一定要幸福。  
他不知道能不能灵验，但是拜托了一定要实现。  
十八岁的前一秒他终于回到他的世界，新的一岁他在海底看不见流星，不能再替他许愿了。

身体腾空的时候他才注意到这天的星星很亮，他有点后悔为什么不早一天补染蓝发，应该让罗渽民看一看，让他再夸一夸。  
他又想到人类短暂的一生要有遗憾才算完美，然后他开始思考更重要的，

 

究竟要多久才能长出漂亮的蓝色尾巴。

 

END


End file.
